La bibliothèque après les cours
by Molly Phantomhive
Summary: Il n'était pas rare pour Hitoshi, une fois la fin des cours arrivée, de se rendre à la bibliothèque ; l'unique endroit où, le temps de quelques pages, il pouvait s'évader dans des bouquins retraçant l'histoire de ses plus grandes icônes. Et il aurait préféré que son quotidien tranquille ne soit pas bouleversé par l'apparition inopinée de ce type du département héroïque...


Hello~! Comment ça va ?

Je sais que j'ai déjà deux autres fictions en cours mais je voulais absolument écrire celle-ci aussi car ça fait longtemps que je voulais m'essayer aux mini-fics. Il s'agit d'un Shinsou x Midoriya, un pairing que j'aime vraiment beaucoup, et ses chapitres seront normalement d'une longueur similaire à celui-ci. Elle reprend les événements principaux du manga en arrière-plan, à part bien sûr le rapprochement des deux qui se fera doucement, en commençant après le festival sportif, il y aura donc plus tard des risques de spoil peur celles et ceux qui ne lisent pas le manga (Pardon pour ça).

Aussi, je m'essaye en même temps au fluff. Désolée si ça paraît long ou que le rythme est pas terrible, j'ai d'ordinaire beaucoup de mal à en écrire ^^'. On verra ce que ça donnera, j'imagine ! 'w'

Merci (une énième fois) à **Blue Aaren** pour la correction !

Bonne lecture ! Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures :3

* * *

 **Résumé :** Il n'était pas rare pour Hitoshi, une fois la fin des cours arrivée, de se rendre à la bibliothèque ; l'unique endroit où, le temps de quelques pages, il pouvait s'évader dans des bouquins retraçant l'histoire de ses plus grandes icônes. Et il aurait préféré que son quotidien tranquille ne soit pas bouleversé par l'apparition inopinée de ce type du département héroïque...

* * *

 **La bibliothèque après les cours**

 **\- Chapitre I :** Rencontre inopinée -

Un courant d'air frais filtrant des fenêtres entrouvertes. Les rayons du soleil lui chauffant la nuque. Une odeur particulière planant dans les allées de livres au milieu desquelles il aimait se perdre parfois des heures entières, qui se rapprochait d'un mélange mesuré entre le neuf et l'ancien. Et surtout une ambiance relaxante, ponctuée çà et là d'occasionnels froissements de papiers, de faibles inspirations, de murmures ou de soupirs.

Voilà le lieu où Shinsou Hitoshi, jeune étudiant de première année du département général du lycée Yuei, la prestigieuse école reconnue à travers le monde pour former la crème des plus grands super-héros de l'histoire, passait le plus clair de son temps après les cours.

Tel était le quotidien paisible qu'il chérissait sans réellement avoir besoin de le clamer haut et fort ; sa routine à la suite d'une journée éprouvante passée entre les leçons de mathématiques, de Japonais etc., le repas du midi animé par les bruits de couverts grinçant contre la porcelaine des assiettes et les discussions allant bon train, sans oublier les gens de sa classe souvent trop bruyants pour ses pauvres oreilles et les crissements répétitifs d'une craie frottant en rythme décousu sur un tableau noir.

En somme, son havre de paix : la bibliothèque.

Sincèrement, il aurait aimé que cela le reste indéfiniment, qu'il puisse continuer à s'asseoir à une des tables du fond, afin de se perdre le temps de quelques pages dans des ouvrages retraçant les aventures de ses icônes préférées.

Sauf que la chance n'était visiblement pas de son côté.

Le jour où ses instants de précieuse tranquillité connurent un changement drastique s'avéra être un lundi. Les cours étaient finis depuis une bonne demi-heure, à peine la sonnerie avait-elle tinté son troisième coup que Hitoshi avait décampé de sa salle de classe avec un air éternellement las placardé sur le visage, les mains enfoncées mollement dans les poches de son pantalon d'uniforme.

Ses camarades n'étaient pas de mauvais bougres, ils en arrivaient même - rarement - à dissiper par leur seule présence tapageuse - et un brin trop énergique pour lui - cet ennui mortel dépeint sur ses traits du matin au soir. Mais quand bien même ils étaient plutôt sympas, il avait besoin, lorsque la fatigue s'installait, d'entrer dans sa bulle de confort que seule la lecture pouvait lui prodiguer.

Il voulait impérativement en bénéficier un peu avant que la nuit ne pointe le bout de son nez.

Il n'eut que deux patelins à parcourir avant d'atteindre la bibliothèque de la ville de Musutafu. Cette dite bibliothèque où, secrètement, à l'abri des regards indiscrets, il passait le plus clair de son temps quand il n'avait rien d'autre à faire à part étudier, regarder des DVD ou encore lire des mangas.

Occupé à rêvasser sur sa lecture du jour parmi l'afflux de titres qu'il avait en partie déjà ajoutés à son palmarès de livres lus - quoiqu'il ne concurrençait en aucune façon sa pile au moins aussi haute que lui d'œuvres littéraires qu'il avait acheté au cours des dernières années mais dont il repoussait pratiquement toujours l'échéance de leur lecture à force de passer ses après-midi à la bibliothèque - il s'avança jusqu'au bout de l'allée dans laquelle il s'était engagé, son sac de cours jeté sans conviction sur une de ses épaules.

Il se perdit dans les nombreuses nouvelles sorties en hausse de popularité, cherchant ce qu'il pouvait bien se mettre sous la dent aujourd'hui. Ce fut à cet instant précis qu'une ombre choisit de débouler dans son champ de vision. Hitoshi eut juste le temps de voir une touffe de boucles sombres en désordre foncer droit sur lui avant que le poids d'une masse humaine ne lui rentre littéralement dedans quand il voulut bifurquer sur la droite, dans une allée perpendiculaire à la sienne.

Un bruit mat s'ensuivit, remplacé bien vite par un léger couinement à travers duquel il crut distinguer un "Excusez-moi!" un peu affolé.

Le souffle coupé net, il parvint tant bien que mal à regagner son équilibre après avoir été éjecté en arrière d'au moins trois bons pas sous la violence du choc. Agacé, il ravala le grognement de douleur qui gronda entre ses dents. Un tas de livres gisait à ses pieds, étalé pèle-mêle sur le parquet, et faisait office de derniers vestiges de ce que tenait autrefois dans ses bras le type qui s'était tamponné contre lui à la force d'un bulldozer.

Les idées un peu plus claires et la respiration redevenue viable, il obliqua le nez en direction de sa rencontre inopinée de l'après-midi. Visiblement aussi surpris qu'il ne l'était, l'illustre inconnu - Hitoshi avait bien envie de le surnommer "auto-tamponneuse" mais se convint qu'il était préférable de garder motus et bouche cousue - avait également été bien obligé de battre en retraite d'un ou deux pas.

La première chose qui le frappa de plein fouet, lorsqu'il lui fit face, fut l'émeraude étincelant qui brillait au fond de deux grands yeux ; deux pierres précieuses qui lui semblèrent immédiatement familières. Ses prunelles améthystes percutèrent finalement sur un visage aux pommettes rebondies piquetées de tâches de rousseurs.

 _Oh génial..._

Éreinté, il toisa de brèves secondes son vis-à-vis, pendant que celui-ci se confondait en excuses : "Je suis sincèrement désolé, je ne regardais pas devant moi !" et d'autres marmonnements aussi incompréhensibles qu'agaçants qui ne se récoltèrent pour seule réponse qu'un "Hn." désintéressé du jeune adolescent à la crinière violacée.

Hitoshi reporta son attention sur le petit monticule d'ouvrages répandu entre eux, un soupire résigné se fraya un chemin entre le portail de ses lèvres ; plus vite ils seraient rassemblés dans les mains de ce type, plus vite il pourrait décamper.

Parce que oui, il avait beau avoir la dégaine typique du mec qui s'en fiche royalement de tout ce qui l'entoure à longueur de temps, avec ses cernes d'insomniaque chronique et ses paupières tombantes, il n'en demeurait pas moins alerte de son entourage et retenait, à l'étonnement général, assez facilement les caractéristiques des bouilles d'autrui.

Ici, en l'occurrence, il avait de suite capté l'uniforme de son établissement scolaire et n'avait que trop bien reconnu l'individu au look banal qui s'était permis de l'interrompre dans ses recherches : Midoriya Izuku, l'enquiquineur qu'il avait eu à affronter lors du festival sportif de Yuei.

\- Hum...

Hitoshi, s'étant tout juste accroupi afin de ramasser les biens qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas les siens, obliqua le menton vers le haut et haussa imperceptiblement un sourcil.

\- Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? s'enquit le vert, en se baissant à sa hauteur pour récupérer les deux derniers bouquins éparpillés sur le sol.

À nouveau, le violet rétorqua d'un "Hn." peu enthousiaste. Il appuya avec ses mains sur ses cuisses pour se remettre debout et rendit enfin les écrits à Midoriya, qui s'était justement redressé lui aussi et les réceptionna au-dessus de ceux calés au creux de ses bras.

\- Je- Hum... il bégaya, cherchant ses mots. Shinsou, n'est-ce pas ?

Le dénommé hocha vaguement du menton. Izuku prit sans doute ça pour une affirmation à sa question - dont la réponse était pour le moins évidente - car il enchaîna aussi vite :

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et je n'ai pas regardé où j'allais.

Avec ce sourire simplet sur la figure, il s'attendait probablement à ce que Hitoshi lui dise que c'était déjà oublié, mais à la place de cela, le violacé roula des yeux au ciel puis soupira en plongeant une main dans la nuque :

\- Tu devrais faire attention quand tu me parles, je te l'ai déjà dit non ?

Indécis, son homologue papillonna des paupières :

\- Quoi- Ah !

Planté devant lui, ses orbes verdoyantes perdues dans le vide, dépourvu d'expression, l'adolescent du département héroïque resta figé dans la même position.

L'ombre d'un rictus moqueur ourla les lèvres de Shinsou. Ce type était vraiment trop naïf, à se faire avoir par son Alter aussi facilement.

Il en profita ainsi pour l'éviter avec habilité en se déportant sur la gauche et le dépasser. Il ne relâcha son emprise que lorsqu'il fut assez éloigné de l'allée. Les épaules du garçon aux iris forêt furent secouées d'un soubresaut. Revenu de manière trop subite à la réalité, celui-ci ne comprit pas immédiatement pourquoi il n'y avait plus personne devant lui.

Il s'empressa de chercher son précédent interlocuteur parmi les quelques silhouettes peuplant les environs, or Hitoshi l'avait aperçu du coin de l'œil et s'était hâté d'atteindre le bureau de l'accueil, à une petite dizaine de mètres de là.

Sous la mine perplexe de l'autre élève de son lycée, il sortit de son sac le livre qu'il avait terminé de lire la veille, le tendit à la dame assise sur la chaise à roulettes de l'autre côté du bureau de couleur sobre, laquelle lui rendit un sourire et en encoda le titre de l'ouvrage sur l'ordinateur fixe prônant à sa droite. Il déguerpit une fois sa besogne achevée.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait rien pour s'occuper ce soir à part ses propres bouquins sur son étagère, ni même le lendemain lors de ses pauses, mais très sincèrement, en ce moment, c'était bel et bien la dernière de ses préoccupations.

Hitoshi voulait absolument que ce type s'abstienne de lui taper joyeusement la causette.


End file.
